deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakuya Izayoi vs Salomon
Sakuya Izayoi vs Salomon 'is a what-if? episode of death battle. Introducing Sakuya Izayoi And Original Character Salomon. Description Sakuya Vs Salomon! They can control the time, but its origins are stored in mystery Who will live the 2 secrets to rebel ? Interlude (Cues Invader-Jim Jhonston) Wiz: When it comes to these two mysteries they take the prize. Boomstick: Yes Wizard And today one will take his secrets to the grave. Wiz: Sakuya Izayoi , the Chief Maid who serves Remilia Scarlet, a vampire and the head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Boomstick: And Salomon The bearer of the soul of God and Satan. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Sakuya Izayoi (Cues Sakuya´s Theme) Wiz: In the series of Tohou , not there is such a mysterious character as Sakuya Izayoi . Boomstick: Without much information , theories about it are in the air . For example , it was a vampire hunter . Wiz: But we be based on official information . Boomstick: Sakuya is a human who can manipulate time . It does not have information on how it was , but then became Remilia Scarlet maid . Wiz: As the chief of the maids of remilia , Sakuya is responsible for performing all tasks of the devil mansion . Boomstick: Cleaning, cooking . That kind of things. Wiz: But sakuya , also takes care of other more important tasks , those that can endanger remilia and the mansion . As prevent heroines reach remilia , or rebuild the Hakurei Shrine . Boomstick: Sakuya can do that, thanks to his skills . (cues Sakuya Izayoi Theme Lunar Clock- Lunar dial) Wiz: As mentioned, sakuya can control time. Boomstick: That's wizard and it controls the time in every way . Wiz: True she can fast forward time , others slow or stop time altogether. But she can not turn back time . Boomstick: She uses her skills while in the adjacent knives , which are presumably endless amount . Wiz: And even if she did not run out of them, she is able to enter his secret stash of knives or pick up she launched . In addition , she is able to create a clone of herself , which only last a short period of time. Boomstick: Although he is only able to create a single clone. Not to mention that it can be beaten in order to make it disappear. Wiz: But undoubtedly his most powerful move is in his pocket watch . Once you are hit by this, time stops. And Sakuya can configure some throwing knives as time has stopped. When time resumes , all you will see is a lot of knives were headed in their direction. Boomstick: And then you realize that your life went to the yard. Wiz: Sakuya is a quiet person , being able to remain calm under pressure, although time capabilities are close to useless if it is unable to move . And despite his physical form , that is human, at the end of the day, which means that it has some limitations. Boomstick: Although this is a lady who does not tick better , exept if you want all your bloody knives body! . Alice: Why don't you worry about yourself if you have time to worry about others? Sakuya: Oh yes, I'm worried about myself now. Alice: So, for what reason do you worry? About yourself. Sakuya: Because I'm carrying only three changes of clothes. For myself. Alice: Ah, good reason. Sakuya: That, and a spare set of knives too. Salomon (cues Yuki Temuri Theme) Wiz: In venezziola no more mysterious character who Salomon Boomstick: and little is known about the raises more questions Wiz: Who is it? And what does ? It is a complete mystery Boomstick: One of the few things we know about him is that he has in his soul the power of two opposite things. Wiz: The soul of God and Satan. (cues Tabuu Theme) Wiz: Salomon can access the souls of God and Satan to carry out their attacks. Boomstick: By accessing the powers of Satan can make attacks of fire as volcanic hell an attack that surrounds the opponent in a fire trap . Wiz: By accessing the soul of God you can control the light beam and their movement Olympus. Boomstick: Salomon can also control the time, but is lower than sakuya as it can only stop it and uses it to launch attacks . Wiz: Certainly that does not help much in battles with people with their same skills as saya , but he knows how to cope . Boomstick: Salomon can be used by the entire soul of God and / or Satan to access their transformations Wiz: At accerder the soul of God completely , salomon you fetch the form of an angel , ahaora has the ability to fly and their powers are more powerful but not improve their abilities to control time . Boomstick: By accessing completely the soul of Satan increased his fire powers can even use derivatives as magma and lava, but their time -management skills do not improve much. Wiz: And Joining the two souls , Salomon someone becomes completely powerful being able to use the skills of the two halves and its capabilities dramatically improved control time can now stop certain attacks, but can not compare with the likes of Dio Brando. Besides Salomon has a system of incredible regeneration , even his soul is regenerated.. Boomstick: Salomon reaped few feats , although most of these feats and received outside help if their only feat that achievement alone is fighting at a dead point with Merle Shevchenko and Andrea Ayazaki. Wiz: Salomon also can be more powerful if you see your weaknesses is not so scary . Boomstick: His powers of control over the time does not affect users who can do the same , it is also weak for silver-based weapons that can affect your soul and prevent certain attacks carried . We also love to enjoy torturing their victims and killing them forget is clearly not so scary now . Temuri , I- no have used protection. Salomon: Merle!, Face me and you reunited with your family soon . DEATH BATTLE In the devil mansion , Sakuya is doing his duties until he hears an explosion. (cues Exo) Arriving see the crater of the explosion and Salomon appears with a unconscious remilia scarlet . Sakuya: Who the hell are you? ''Let the lady remilia . Salomon: I hope you give me a good show. '''FIGHT! Sakuya begins launching the first knife, Salomon simply the soul of Satan used to create a fire blocking the attack. But sakuya out of sight of Salomon , Salomon start searching the achievement to find it, but because he was stabbed by one of the knives of sakuya which affects not only your body but also your soul. Salomon moaning in pain knife is removed that caught the attention of sakuya Sakuya: Seriously you do both crying by a knife ? Salomon: There is much we do not know about me The soul of Salomon has problems to regenerate. Bringing in revenge Salomon uses volcanic hell. Sakuya is wrapped in a field of fire, she gets out only to be beaten by Salomon. Sakuya Strikes creating a clone throws two knives in a row Salomon who dodges some but others graze , and each rose loses a portion of his soul. Then the actual sakuya with his clone attacks by throwing several knives simultaneously Salomon manages to destroy the clone but the real sakuya remains. Seeing what happened Salomon decides to resort to some drastic measures . (Cues Sacred Dawn (Soul Calibur V)) Salomon begins to be wrapped by a dark light and becomes an angel . Sakuya: But you step ? Salomon: Now I have the power of God Salomon uses sakuya surprising speed , it quickly freezes time in an attempt to escape, but Salomon was not affected and trapped. Salomon makes the Olympus attack, and like sakuya freezes time , to charge your attack. Sakuya gets up and attacks him with his knife severely affecting his soul. Salomon: What? Impossible! Sakuya: I also controlled the time. Salomon: This will be a problem, but my power has no limits . Salomon try to make a ball of energy but cost Salomon: What? Sakuya then stabbed with 3 knives Salomon in his arms. He gets upset and now uses the soul of Satan. Becoming a red devil. Salomon: You see what I 'm capable Salomon approaches to sakuya fiercely and gives two strokes. Sakuya then uses the distance and make a shield to protect themselves from attacks of Salomon, the fiercely attack but fails to frustration drestruir shield. Then launch bursts of fire but do not work the goes on and on trying until inadvertently . Sakuya him through one of his cutting his right arm and now you can not use your right side of the body to fight was because his soul is in that area seriously damaged knives. Salomon: No, this is impossible can not lose ! Salomon expelled all his anger and show his true form . With this expected end sakuya this house maid and had humiliated too , the simple fact that he was in that form indicates. Salomon approaches sakuya swiftly toward giving a blow that sends it to a corner and goes quickly toward her. Sakuya knows he can not use his pocket watch haci using knives and discovers that powers have improved since Salomon was able to stop the attacks and deolverselos . Sakuya salomon groans in pain and holds her neck. Salomon: say your last words . Sakuya hits Salomon with his pocket watch . And when he sees have sakuya was not but hear his voice saying knife. (cues Sakuya Izayoi Theme Lunar Clock) Sakuya: the last thing you hear is knife Salomon bother . But before he could hit sakuya felt not one but several stabbed and much of his soul was destroyed by it , seeing around him saw that he was only Rodeador by knife and was attacked by one. Then came another and another i eventually all came to him. Salomon knew there was a chance to be normal knives, if they had had a supernatural power could perhaps sakuya revenge . But the reality was different before the knives atrevesaran told sakuya , lucky . Sakuya looked at the body of his opponent and as he returned to his base form and a large pool of blood as he began to circle . Sakuya did not know but she did not kill salomon knives because it went through most of his body but because their knives ended up with something she normally beyond reach but could not because of the weakness of Salomon itself. His soul. Sakuya way back to the scarlet mansion . KO! Conclusion (CUES Sakuya Izayoi Theme) Boomstick: Oh My God! Wiz: Salomon is certainly a powerful character , and was able to cope with the most powerful figures in venezziola . But sakuya had enough to send down . Boomstick: How is that possible? Wiz: To begin the most powerful attacks salomon need much time to load and be sakuya one time user also removes a large perso off . Not to mention that sakuya has powers more advanced while Salomon . Boomstick: Besides knives sakuya podian hurt the soul of Salomon to be normal and not possess any knives supernatural power that Solomon could be used to regenerate it. Not to mention that sakuya is more smarter . Wiz: Salomon had no chance to survive the sakuya pocket watch . Besides its unique transformation that could Sakuya was pure soul but as the battle would go . It would be badly damaged to fight. Boomstick: Sakuya was to slice the only soul of Salomon . Wiz: The Winner is Sakuya Izayoi Next Time (cues Cardfght Vanguard The Thunder Dragon Descends) The Final Season You will be decided in a card game . For two blonde girls who can not make their love interests are interested in them. Kourin Tatsunagi vs Alexis Rhodes Trvia * It is the second time in Toshiki overlord death battle . where an opponent is revealed but the other is not revealed, The first is Amaterasu (OC) vs Thanos * It is the first Toshiki overlord death battle To introduce , even character of the Touhou Project series of Doujin Games * It is the second appearance of an original character Toshiki overlord death battle . the first five was Amaterasu (OC) vs Thanos. * It is the second Toshiki Overlord death battle battle of the genders, the first was Amaterasu (OC) vs Thanos. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Toshiki overlord death battle Category:Death Battles with a mysterious second combatant Category:Death Battles with/that had a mysterious combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015